totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
7. TD:ESC - Półfinał 2
7. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał 2 - Minsk Arena - Mińsk - Białoruś ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Reprezentant Białorusi na Konursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2014 - Teo. thumb|left|335 px Na scenie pojawiają się prowadzący - Celestia i Felix. Celestia & Felix: 'Good evening, Europe! ''Szał publiczności. 'Celestia: '''Witamy w drugim pófłinale siódmej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! '''Felix: '''Mam na imię Felix, a to jest Celestia i poprowadzimy dla was to show! Dzisiaj poznamy kolejnych finalistów tego konkursu. Z tego najobszerniejszego pófłinału w historii, bo wystąpi aż 21 krajów - tylko najlepsza dziesiątka zmierzy się z innymi najlepszymi w finale! '''Celestia: '''Każdy z was może się przyczynić do awansu swojego faworyta. Wystarczy że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. '''Felix: '''So, let the Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Schodzą ze sceny. Pojawia się pierwsza reprezentacja. 01. Plik:Poland.png Polska - Lukaninho & Dramattica - Lullaby thumb|left|335 px 02. Plik:Belgium.png Belgia - Cassie - Mi Mi Mi thumb|left|335 px 03. Plik:Moldova.png Mołdawia - One + Four + Six - Demons thumb|left|335 px 04. Plik:Turkey.png Turcja - Vince & Joqline - Falling Down thumb|left|335 px 05. Plik:Bosnia & Herzegovina.png Bośnia i Hercegowina - Drake ft. Nick - Cases of Glass thumb|left|335 px 06. Plik:France.png Francja - Chris Mc Lean & Josh - Revolt thumb|left|335 px 07. Plik:Andorra.png Andora - Cameron - Happy thumb|left|335 px Green room. 'Felix: '''Wśród wielu krajów które powróciły do konkursu jest min. Mołdawia. Witajcie! '''Brick: '''Siema! '''Felix: '''Jak samopoczucie? '''Brick: 'Świetnie! Scena jest nieziemska! 'Felix: '''Jak poszedł wam występ? '''Brick: '''Wszystko było tak jak chcieliśmy, mamy nadzieję na dobry wynik! '''Felix: 'Życzę powodzenia! Tymczasem lecimy dalej, za chwilę na scenie Maggie z Rosji! 08. Plik:Russian Federation.png Rosja - Maggie - Your Love Is My Drag thumb|left|335 px 09. Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania - Duncan ft. Alejandro - Fairytale Gone Bad thumb|left|335 px 10. Plik:Finland.png Finlandia - Helen - I Love Rock & Roll thumb|left|335 px 11. Plik:Georgia(ESC).png Gruzja - Katie & Sadie - All About Us thumb|left|335 px 12. Plik:Serbia.png Serbia - Catherine - S.O.S. thumb|left|335 px 13. Plik:Italy.png Włochy - Christina - Della vene thumb|left|335 px 14. Plik:Morocco.png Maroko - MaBoVaXa - One More Time thumb|left|335 px Green room. 'Celestia: '''A w green roomie pojawiają się kolejne gwiazdy. Porozmawiamy teraz z reprezentantką Włoch! Witaj, Christina! '''Christina: '''Hey. :D '''Celestia: '''Jak się czujesz po występie? '''Christina: '''Jestem bardzo podniecona, ale to już normalność. ^^ ''Śmiech publiki. '''Celestia: '''Taaak, a powiedz, czy wszystko poszło tak jak zaplanowałaś? '''Cristina: '''Nie do końca. '''Celestia: '''Dlaczego? '''Christina: Bo chciałam wykonać jeszcze piruet dokoła sceny nago, ale pan producent mi nie pozwolił ;x 'Celestia: '''Och, obiecuję Ci, że jeśli awansujesz będziesz mogła to zrobić. :D '''Christina: '''Naprawdę? Taaaak! :DDD '''Celestia: '''Jak widzicie, Porażkowa Eurowizja spełnia marzenia! A teraz piosenka nr. 15, Sugar z Chorwacji na scenie! 15. Plik:Croatia.png Chorwacja - Sugar - Hang Up thumb|left|335 px 16. Plik:Montenegro.png Czarnogóra - Tom - I See Fire thumb|left|335 px 17. Plik:Monaco.png Monako - Crystal ft. Lightning - Dark Horse thumb|left|335 px 18. Plik:Denmark.png Dania - Owen Heaven' On Fire thumb|left|335 px 19. Plik:Romania.png Rumunia - Dave - I Believe In Miracle thumb|left|335 px 20. Plik:San Marino.png San Marino - Angelika - Heaven Is A Place On Earth thumb|left|335 px 21. Plik:Norway.png Norwegia - Thomas ft. Jose - In The End thumb|left|335 px ''Pojawiają się prowadzący. 'Celestia: '''Za nami wszystkie występy. '''Felix: '''Rozpoczynamy głosowanie! 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...1! EUROPE, START VOTING NOW! ''Aplauz. 'Celestia: '''W międzyczasie, przypomnijmy sobie wszystkie piosenki thumb|left|335 px '''Felix: '''Uwaga, końcowe odliczanie! 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! EUROPE, STOP VOTING NOW! ''Aplauz. 'Celestia: '''Kiedy nasi technicy będą zliczać głosy, wy obejrzyjcie występ który dla was przygotowaliśmy - oto reprezentantka Białorusi na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2013 - Alyona Lanskaya! thumb|left|335 px '''Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Mamy już wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. 'Celestia: '''Przypominamy, że kolejnośc podawania jest losowa. Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Italy.png WŁOCHY! '''Felix: '''Drugi finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Monaco.png MONAKO! '''Celestia: '''Trzeci finalista to.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Poland.png POLSKA! '''Felix: '''W finale zobaczymy też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:UnitedKingdom.png WIELKA BRYTANIA! '''Celestia: '''Jako piąty kraj do finału awansuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Moldova.png MOŁDAWIA! '''Celestia: '''Szósty finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Norway.png NORWEGIA! '''Felix: '''W finale zobaczymy także... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Bosnia & Herzegovina.png BOŚNIA I HERCEGOWINA! '''Celestia: '''Inny finalista to.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Georgia(ESC).png GRUZJA! '''Felix: '''Przedostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:Finland.png FINLANDIA! '''Celestia: '''A ostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... |Plik:France.png FRANCJA! ''Finaliści wchodzą na scenę. '''Felix: '''Gratulujemy! Do zobaczenia w finale! Kategoria:7. TD:ESC - Odcinki